Mystery At Madison High
by iceprincess263
Summary: The summer has ended for 17 year old Ana Gilmore. She thinks the school year is going to go the same as always. Slow and boring. Until a mysterious family moves in. Who are they and what do they want with the little town of Madison, Texas. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I was all of a sudden in a creative mood and I decided that I wanted to write a story. I'm just playing with the title for now so the title is likely to change. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter One:**

I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. It was 6:30 am and the start of my junior year at Madison High. the enod of my wonderfully boring summer. Nothing exciting ever happends in the little boring town of Madison, Texas. You have to drive an hour just to do something half way exciting. The closest mall is about an hour and a half away. Even then it was a small mall.

I hesitantly crawl out of bed and went to my closet. Judging by the size of my closet, I need to go shopping again soon. I settled with a black and red plaid skirt with a black Emily the Strange t-shirt. I headed over to my vanity set and sat down. I looked in the mirror and realized I have a lot of work to do before I go to school. My black, pink, and purple dreads looked okay. I opened my drawer and grabbed a black and pink bandana. I pulled my dreads up into a high pony tail and put the bandana on.I pulled out my bangs and straightened them. Thats what I like about dreads, They are easy to maintain.

I pulled out my eye shadow and eye shadow applicators. I put on red all the way up to the eyebrows. Then I put on black towards the outside of my eyelids. I slowly and carefully apply some black eyeliner to my eyes and moved onto the massacara. I put on my dark red lipstick and checked myself out in the miorror one last time. Something was missing. I realized my nose ring wasn't in. I quickly put in a new ring. Happy with the end result, I get up and walked into my twin sister's preppy pink room and started to wake her up.

"Hey Jess! Get up. Its seven and I'm leaving in half an hour. With or without you." I heard her grunt and walked back into my room.

I walked over to my stereo and turned on Combichrist. I go to my dresser and get out a pair of black knee kigh socks and some black fishnet arm warmers. I head back to my closet and grab my black combat boots and walk over to the bed. While I'm putting my boots on, I hear a meow from the door. I walk over and let my cat, Justice, into my room and shut the door. She jumps up on y bed and curls up on my pillow. I head back over to the bed and sits down. I finish putting on my boots and head downstairs. I pour a bowl of frosted wheats and soy milk and sits down next to my sister.

"Hey Ana? Who do you have first period? I'm stuck in Mr. Finley's chemistry class. This is the worst class to have in the morning." Mr. Finley is know to be one of the hardest teachers in the whole school. He teaches everything out of college text books. He gives out three page essays every class and you only get one night to do them in. I guess its a good thing he doesn't teach English. Then we would all be in trouble.

I pulled out my schedual and looked it over. "I have Ms. French's history class. It won't be so bad. Ms. French doesn't care what we do. Ashley said last year they were able to sleep the whole period." I took Jessica's schedual and compared it to mine. We only had one class together and it was gym. This is going to be hell. Gym is the worst possible class ever created.

I finished my cereal and put my dishes in the sink. I walked to the coat closet and grabbed by book bag and headed to my car. Jess was already standing next to my car waiting for me to unlock the doors. I quietly get in the driver's side and started the car. We headed off to school in silence. One thing about Jessica that I like is that she's quiet in the morning. Gives me some relaxing time before a hectic day at school. As I'm pulling into the parking lot, I hear my phone go off. I pull into a parking spot and flipped open my phone. I had a text from my best friend, Elaine, telling me she was going to be late. Typical Elaine. That girl is never on time for anything.

I heard the bass of the stereo of the car that pulled into the parking spot next to me. I looked over to see who pulled into the parking spot in the car next to me. It was the one and only Melinda Jonshon. She's the queen bee at Madison High. Her and her two side kicks, Mandy and Lynn, try their hardest to make everyone's life miserable. Not only is Melinda captain of the cheer squad but her parents were the richest people in the whole county. The three of them get out of the car, glares at me, and walked into the school. I have a feeling this year is going to go slow.

I get out of my car and head to the main entrance of the school. I was greeted there by studen council. They handed me a piece of paper with my locker number and combination on it. I went up to the second floor and down the junior's corridor. I fidgeted with the locker. After a couple tries, the door creaked open. I started pulling my books out of my book bag and put them neatly in my ocker. I grabbed my history notebook and took off down the hall.

I got to room 216 right on time. The bell rang and I took a seat in the back of the room. While waiting for the teacher I pulled out my copy of _City of Bones_ and started reading. Time passed and still no teacher. Twenty minutes has passed and finally Ms. French walked in. Ms French was young and rather attractive. She was in her mid twenties and had long blond hair and blue eyes. She looked rather tired and slowly sipped her coffee. She went over to her desk and sat down.

"Welcome to U.S. History. For those who don't know who I am, I'm Ms. French. We will be learning everything from the first colonies to present day. I don't believe in homework. I believe that the time after school is for family. All tests will be multiple choice. Since you only have twenty minutes left, you can have a free period." She turned on her computer and students started talking about their crazy summers.I pulled out my book back out and continued to read. The bell rang and I quickly left the room.

I made my way back ot my locker and turned the padlock. The locker opened and I put my history books away, grabbed my English books, and shut the door. As soon as the door latched and I heard the familiar voice: "Come with me if you want to live."

**A/N: There ya go. There's the first chapter. Sorry for any errors. I usually proof read but I don't even know if I wanna keep going yet. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter. Since I got a few hits, I decided to continue. Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

I smile and turn around and see Elaine standing there smiling. "I thought you would be in this hallway. My locker is on the other end of the school. Why can't our last names start with the same letter?" We both laughed and the bell rang. We quickly made it to Miss Snow's English class and sat in the back.

Time passed slowly as the teacher went on and on. English is one of my best subjets but we always learn the same thing. Looking at the list of books we're reading this year, I have a head start. I already have read most of these books. I pulled out my sketch book and started drawing a fairy to pass time. The teacher went on and on about classroom rulese and what she expected out of us students by the end of the year. I tuned her out and continued to draw.

When the bell rang, I realized I lost myself in my drawing. I looked at my detailed drawing. Pleased with my work, I closed the book and started to head to my locker. On my way to my locker, I passed Melinda and her annoying gang.

"Look what came into town. The freak show. So how did your summer go? You must not have had much fun. Your pale as a ghost. What are you? Allergic to the sun? Trying to be a vampire, freak?" Was she really that thick?

"If I was allergic to the sun or trying to be a vampire then I would be in bed right now. And my summer was great. Me and my sister spent most of it in Dallas, shopping at the mall. I just don't like to fake bake. I don't want to look like leather in a couple years." I rolled my eyes and pushed passed them. I finally made it to my locker and opened it. I threw my English books in and took out my spanish books. I was so not looking forword to this class. I would rather take french. I know french is harder but spanish is so boring. I shut my locker and headed to my class.

I walked in and took a seat. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. He was a short, plump, old man with greying hair. He dropped his papers and quickly began to pick them up. The students began to laugh. A boy, whom I never seen before, got up and started to help Mr. Johnston pick the papers up. The boy was very attractive. Judging by the glares of the other students, he was going to be an outsider like me. We looked at each other as he walked by and I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I begin to blush. Maybe this class won't be so bad.

The teacher began to teach and the class seemed to passin a blur. When the bell rang, I slowly got my things and went to my locker. Elaine was waiting for me.

"Oh my god! Have you seen the new guy yet? He's totally gorgeous!" Elaine is totally boy crazy. I remember her being insane about Marilyn Manson. Then it was matt tuck and now its Danny Filth.

"Yeah, he was just in my spanish class. He is pretty attractive." I shut my locker and the two of us headed to the cafeteria. We made our way through the line and sat at our normal table. Me and Elaine made small tall between bites of our pizza. Its usually just me and Elaine at our table. We like it that way. Today, however, Jessica decided to sit with us. Half of her friends ditched and the other half had a different lunch period.

I love Jess but we are the complete opposite. She has bleach blonde hair and bright green eyes. She's the captain of the volleyball team and the softball team. Me on the other hand, I have black hair and blue eyes. I'm the president of the science club, library club, English club, and the drama club. We might be different but we are close. We always have been. I know I can always trust her.

The three of us ate our lunch in silence. Elaine looked up to look around the cafeteria. "We should ask the new guy if he wants to eat with us. He's sitting by himself." I followed her gaze to the table in the far corner. He looked lonely. Like he needed some good friends.

"Thats a good idea. It must be hard to be the new kid. Especially moving into a small town. There probably is a bunch of rumors about him and his family going around. People can't keep their noses out of other peoples business around here. It bites." I kinda feel bad for the guy. Moving away to a place where you don't know anyone.

"I'll go and tell him he's welcome to come and eat with us whenever he wants." She gets up and walks across the cafeteria to his table. She starts talking to him and he looks over to our table. We locked eyes and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. He nodded once to something Elaine said, and stood up. The two of them made their way over to the table. "Guys, this is Tristan. He just moved here from Germany." She stated proudly.

"Hello, I'm Ana and this is my twin sister, Jessica." I said shyly. He looked between me and Jessica and looked amused. I offered my hand and he shook it.

"Its really nice to meet you guys. Its nice to be part of a group for once. I'm usually the outcast. Thanks for inviting me." He sounded as good as he looked. He was very polite that's really rare to find anymore. There was so many questions I want to ask but I kept them to myself.

"Well well well. Looks like the monster squad got a new member. I looked up and my worst enemy was standing behind me glaring at Tristan. He looks like he knows something about the new guy that we don't know. What does Omar want?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the slow update. Thanks for all of you guys who read my stories. Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Three:**

"Well well well. Isn't it Omar. I'm curious. How was your trip to Alvarado? You know, Alvarado is a small town. Everyone knows everyone. Funny thing is, my friend Tressa has never seen you there. I think I just caught you in the middle of a lie." Omar's smile dropped. "Why don't you go back to your table with all of your little clones." He just glared at me.

"This isn't over yet freak." With that he walked away. I hope his threats aren't supposed to scare me because they don't. I looked down at my so called food and picked at it. The bell rang and the four of us headed to our next class. I went to my locker and grabbed my physics books and made my way to my class. I looked around to see who was all in my class. I noticed Tristan was sitting my himself at the back table.

I went over and sat down across from him. He looked up at me and smiled. I noticed that he had perfectly white teeth and when he smiled, his green eyes semed to sparkle. He was perfect in every way. I pulled myself out of the trance that I was in and looked away. The teacher walks in and starts to teach. He's the only teacher today who didn't go over class rules and expectations. We went straight into electricity. Physics is an interesting subject. Everything in life ties into physics. We continued to take notes and watch the demonstrations. The teacher finished his lesson plans early and gave us the rest of the class to do whatever. I was going to use this time to get to know Tristan a little better.

"Do you miss Germany?" He looked up from his drawing. I could see it in his eyes. The loneliness and sadness. He nodded and stared off into space. "Not to be nosey or anything, but I'm curious. What are you drawing?" He looked down and smiled.

"I'm drawing something beautiful. It truely is something inspiring." He smiled again and continued to draw. Deciding to leave him alone to draw, I opened my book and continued to read. In some kind of trance, I read page after page When the book was about to get intense, the bell rang. I closed my book and went to my locker. I grabbed my gym clothes and went to gym. I walked into the gym and sat down next to Jessica, who was talking to her athletic buddies.

I sat there anxiously waiting for the wretched class to begin. I looked around and noticed that Jess was the only one that I can get along with. The teacher walked in and started to hand out some papers. A tall girl walked in to the gym and looked around. She had blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. I could tell by a couple of her features that she was related to Tristan. She looked at me and walked over. She smiled and sat down. I smiled back and continued to pretend that I was paying attention to the gym coach.

After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang. While I was gathering up my stuff, the new girl tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and she smiled. "Your Ana, right? I'm Violet. Tristan has told me about you. About how welcoming you and your friends are." I smiled at her. It was nice that she introduced herself.

"That would be me. I'm Ana Jefferson. Tristan is an amazing guy. Its my honor to know him." We both smiled and we walked out of the gym and went to our lockers. I played with the lock until I was able to get the locker opened. When the locker opened, a piece of paper fell out. I caught it before it hit the floor and unfolded it. It was a well drawn picture. It was a picture of me. I flipped it over to see if it said who it was from. Nothing was on the back. Someone came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I gasped and turned around to see a curious Elaine standing behind me. I quickly hid the picture behind me. Elaine, being Elaine, tried to take it from behind my back.

"What do ya got? Let me see!" I finally gave in. I can't hide things from her. I handed her the picture. She just stared at it. "Holy Hannah! Who drew this? It's gorgeous! They really did a nice job." I laughed and took the picture away from her. I grabbed the tape at the top of my locker and hung the picture up next to my pictures of Marilyn Manson.

"The thing is, I don't know who drew it. And I don't know why they chose me. I'm not that nice to look at." Elaine Snorted. We exchanged a look and started laughing. We walked out to our cars. We exchanged our "Goodbyes" and our "See ya tomorrows" and took off. . On our way home, Jessica talked about how excited she was for volleyball to start and what classes she was looking forword to.I sat there and listened. We finally made it home. I parked my car in the garage next to my parent's cars. I shut the garage door and walked into the house.

I went to the kitchen table and sorted through the mail. I handed Jessica her mail and took mine up to my room. I turned my stero on and listened to the steady beat of the bass in Mudvayne's newest album. I sat down at my desk and put my bookbag down on the floor next to me. I put all my junk mail in the paper shredder and pulled my homework out of my bag. I worked through my physics without any trouble. I read past my English assignment. I felt my phone vibrate next to me. I read the number but didn't recognized it. I flipped open my phone and read the message.

_Elaine gave me your number. I hope you don't mind. -Tristan-_

I smiled and quickly replied. I went on to my math and spanish homework. When I finished, I took out my book and continued to read. The book is getting intense. I love how the author keeps you on your toes. Just as my book was getting good, my phone vibrated again. It was Elaine.

_I gave Tristan your number. I knew you wouldn't mind._

Elaine was insane but I love her. I opened my book and finished the chapter. My mom called us down for dinner. I turned off my stero and went down stairs. Mom was moving the food from the kitchen to the table. Dad was sitting in his usual chair reading the news paper. Mom and I sat down in our usual spots and waited for Jessica. After mom yelled for her a few times, Jess finally came down. Her eyes were all red and puffy. She's been crying.

"Someone found Amanda dead on the football field. Someone killed her. They said her blood was completly drained from her body. Like a vampire." Jess broke down and started crying. Who would do something like that? And why would anyone want to kill Amanda?

**Authors Note: There's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!**

**Chapter Four:**

I went upstairs to my room and shut my door. I sat down on my bed and flipped on my phone. I had three new text messages. Two were from Elain talking about Amanda and the last one was from Tristan. I read them but did not reply. I got up and grabbed my bathroom things and went into the bathroom. I put my stuff on the counter and turned on the shower. Realizing I forgot to grab my pajamas, I went back to my room. I opened my dresser drawer and grabbed my pajamas. On my way back to the bathroom, I could hear my parents talking about what happened to Amanda and how she was killed. I pushed their conversation aside and went down the hall. I opened the linen closet and grabbed a towel and wash cloth. I put on a shower cap to protect my dreads and putt all my stuff on the ledge of the tub. I go in and quickly did my business.

Time passed slowly and the house was quiet. Too quiet. I got dressed and went to Jessica's room. I opened the door a little ways and peeked in to make sure she was okay. Amanda was one of her best friends. She was a quiet girl but a fierce player on the soccer field. She would always come over. She came from a rough family. Her dad was an alcoholic and her mom was never around. Jess was taking this hard. She passed out with puffy eyes and curled up in a ball. You could tell she cried herself to sleep. It was heart breaking seeing her like this. I sighed sadly and closed her door. I continued down the hall way to my own room and closed the door. I placed my bathroom stuff on the floor by my closet and pulled a book off the shelf to read. I crawled into my bed and curled up under my fleece throw.

An hour later, I shut my book and turned off my lamp. I could not concentrate on anything. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I layed there for what seemed like hours. I couldn't get over the fact that Amanda was dead. I saw her today in physics. Not a lot of kids are going to be in school tomorrow, and even the ones that do come are going to be quiet all day. Everyone is going to seem like a zombie that has just crawled out of the grave to seek revenge on the poor person who killed them. I rolled back over and checked my phone one last time. I had a text message from Tristan.

_I heard about Amanda. I was just making sure you were okay. Call me if you want to talk about anything. No matter how late it is -Tristan-_

I checked the time and it was almost two in the morning. Thats not too late. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Tristan's number. I pushed call and listened to his ring back tone. Right as I was ready to hang up, he decided to pick up. He sounded tired. "Hey Tristan. You said I could call if I needed someone to talk to. I can't sleep. All I can think of is what happened to Amanda. But if you want to go back to sleep thats fine. I shouldn't have called this late. I'm sorry." I sighed. Could I have sounded more of an idiot?

"I wasn't sleeping. I can't sleep either. Its hard to get comfortable in this little bed so you can stay on the phone as long as you want. Even until you fall asleep. You can always call me. Even if its four in the morning. I'll always be here for you." Wow thats a first. The only people who has ever said that to me were Elain and my family. It's a nice feeling. "And we can talk about anything you like. I'm up for anything." He sounded excited for some odd reason. An idea came into mind.

"Hey, Tristan? Are you able to meet up somewhere? I need to get out of my house for a little bit. Maybe we can walk around the park or something?" Please say yes. Please.

"Sure. No problem. As long as you won't get in trouble for leaving your house, then I'm fine with it." The two of us agreed on a spot to meet. I pulled a shoe box out from under my bed and grabbed my pepper spray. Whoever killed Amanda is still out there and I don't want to take my risks. I heard my phone vibrate and I flipped it open. Tristan texted me to tell me he was going to be there in five minutes. I hurried to my closet and got dressed. I quickly went to my vanity set and pulled up my hair. I creeped down the hall and snuck into Jessica's room. I grabbed a pair of her flip flops and quietly left her room. One stair at a time, I made it to the front door. I unlocked the locks and opened the creaky door. I quietly closed it and made a mad dash too my car, unlocking it as I ran. I put the key in the ignition and started the car and headed to the park. When I got there, Tristan was sitting in his car waiting for me.

We got out of our cars and started towards the path that went around the lake. "Thanks for meeting up with me. It means a lot to me to have someone to talk to. I really needed to get out for a bit. Your not going to get in trouble for being out here this late are you? I don't want to get you in trouble." There I go again rambling like an idiot. Somone smack me.

"Your welcome, and I'm not going to get in trouble. My parents don't care what I'm up to. They trust me enough to let me go out on my own. Plus, I love spending time with you. Your an amazing girl, Ana." I blushed and we kept walking. Once we made it around the lake, we went over to the play ground and sat on the swings. "I'm so thankful you welcomed me into your circle of friends. They both seemed very nice. Usually I'm the out cast." I sat there and stared at the stars thinking about what he just said.

"I'm glad that I got to know you. Its nice to be able to talk to someone who actually understands. It means a lot to me." I faced him to read his emotions. Drowsiness kicked in and I knew it was time to say good night, even though I don't want to. "Its starting to get late. I should probably head home before they wonder where I went to." He nodded and the two of us headed to our cars in silence. When we got there, we just stood there. "I guess I'll see you later at school then?" He nodded and I got into my car and put the keys in the ignition, and started the car. I looked up to see him standing by my window. The window creaked as I rolled it down and I looked up at him.

"Ana? Please drive safe. I'll see you in school later. And remember you can always call me when you need me." He turned around and walked to his car. I put the car into drive and drove home thinking about tonight.

**A/N: There is chapter four. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
